Ellen Mira Mathers
}} is the secondary antagonist of the Date A Live series who was first introduced in Volume 5 along with Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott. Summary Dubbed as "The World's Strongest Wizard," she is also the secretary of DEM's director Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, one of the company's chief executives. She is also the older sister of Karen Nora Mathers. Appearance Ellen is a young woman with light Nordic blonde hair, purple-colored eyes, pale skin and a slender body. She is almost always seen wearing her combat wiring suit. Ellen's height is stated to be 160cm, and her three sizes are B86/W60/H87. Personality Ellen is usually calm and analytic, especially when around Westcott. However, during battle, her true personality is revealed. Ellen is actually very battle hungry, as shown when she chose to fight Tohka directly instead of just capturing her and later stated her disappointment when she easily defeated her in her limited release Astral Dress. Ellen also dislikes teaming up on a single opponent. Ellen doesn't seem to care about weak people, quickly losing interest in Tohka after she defeated her during their first battle, and not caring about her own comrades because they couldn't keep up with her. However, Ellen is able to acknowledge and praise others their ability. Also, she doesn't seem to allow her battle loving nature to control her too much, putting her job first. Ellen is very prideful and somewhat arrogant about being "The World's Strongest Wizard". According to Westcott, Ellen made a vow to never lose to any opponent, even if it is the atrocity that kills the world (a Spirit). She appears to be completely convinced of her own invincibility, claiming no one in the world can defeat her and claiming without doubt that if she weren't wounded she would have won against Tohka in her Inverse Form. She also believes that she has no faults, seemingly unaware of the fact that without a Realizer she is in fact very clumsy and physically weak, as stated by Mana. She also has a huge ego that twists some things so it will make her seem strong, claiming she defeated Nia while in fact she only caught her off guard through a sneak attack. Ellen seems unwilling to accept her losses, after her first attempt to abduct Tohka failed, while accepting full responsibility for it in front of Westcott, she internally blamed James A. Paddington and the students of Raizen High School for the blunder. Also when Shido, controlled by all the spirit mana in his body, easily resisted her territory her pride was greatly shaken causing her to swear vengeance. Ellen also has a habit of continuously stating her title to others. However, despite all of this, Ellen has also shown the qualities of a typical girl. While normally calm, when she is annoyed she is quick to get angry over even very small things. She can also get embarrassed, as seen when Westcott teases her. Also, when confronted by an out of character Shido that tried to flirt with her, she became shocked and embarrassed to the point of trying to use her territory to separate him from her. History Background Ellen seems to have been Westcott's subordinate for a long time. Thirty years before the beginning of the series, She and Westcott worked with Woodman and caused the First Spirit to appear into the world. However, at some point Woodman left them and formed Ratatoskr. Ellen saw this as a betrayal and continues to hold a grudge against Woodman till this day. She is also currently not on good terms with her sister, Karen, because of unknown reasons.When Westcott founded Deus Ex Machina Industries (DEM), with himself as director, Ellen became his secretary. Because of her unequaled strength among wizards, Ellen eventually earned the title of The World's Strongest Wizard, something she takes great pride in. After DEM discovered the existence of Nia, Ellen was send to capture her alive. She was able to do so by catching her off guard through a sneak attack. She and Westcott then put her through horrible physical torture in an attempt to make transform into her Inverse Form. However, no matter what they tried, she never transformed. Yamai Tempest Ellen first appears in the JGSDF base, when Isaac Westcott goes to investigate the Wizard who could handle the . While Ellen remains silent during the trial, Westcott asks her to give Origami his business card. After that, she and Westcott are discussing how foolish the higher-ups of the JGSDF are. When he makes a joke about Origami being stronger than Ellen, she changes the subject, and shows him a file which contains information on a girl that resembles a Spirit, Tohka Yatogami. After Westcott reaffirms that the JGSDF are fools, he decides to take the matter into his own hands, and asks Ellen, the strongest Wizard, to investigate the Spirit . When Shido and his classmates are on the plane to Arubi Island, Ellen (who claimed to be a cameraman), took pictures of Tohka while she was making a ruckus. Ellen apologized for her rudeness, and sends what she discovered to the DEM airship, . On the airship, the captain, James A. Paddington, is discussing with Ellen about Tohka's identity, and she reminds him he shouldn't let his guard down, for this is a Level 1 alert. Ellen gives the order to turn off the radio wave transmission. When Paddington asks her about the young Wizard, Origami Tobiichi, they are interrupted by a sudden storm. Much later, Ellen is still spying on Tohka, only to be ambushed by Ai Mai Mii, and ends up getting caught into a pillow fight, before she could give more orders to the . She ends up falling asleep next to her target. The next day, she is still observing Tohka and reporting to the . This time, she watches Tohka and Origami swimming in a straight line, and asks the to deploy to follow her. However, she is once again disturbed by Ai Mai Mii, and even though she says that she has important things to do, the trio and some students grab her body and throw her inside a hole in the beach. The sculpture made under Ellen's face was a masochistic act between a Queen and her servant, who happened to be Hiroto Tonomachi. That was the first time in her life that she felt like spitting on someone else. Some hours later, Ellen manages to get out of the hole (she buries Tonomachi in it), and informs the that she'll use her favored method to capture Tohka tonight. Some time after that, Ellen was almost caught again by Mii, but she managed to escape in a panic. She goes outside following Tohka and asks the to send one , just in case Origami tried to do something. While Shido and Tohka witness Kaguya and Yuzuru fighting to the death, they are suddenly surounded by 10 , and Ellen confronts the two of them. Ellen taunts Tohka and they have a fight. However, Ellen quickly beats Tohka using . Ellen orders the to capture Tohka and restrain Shido. This is when Shido first manifests . Ellen is surprised that a human can use an Angel, and asks Shido to come with her too. When the try to restrain Shido, the Realizers get hit, and the robots stop working. Shido and Tohka escape, but Ellen gives chase. However, she falls into a hole, supposedly the work of Ai Mai Mii. Next, a falls on top of Ellen, and she can't get out, since she had released her CR-Unit. Ellen stops moving, while cursing her luck. After that, she wakes up, and tries to communicate the . However, the only reply comes from Westcott. He asks her if she was able to confirm that Tohka was a Spirit, to which she replies that she is. She also takes the chance to ask him if he thinks something like a human capable of holding the power of a Spirit exists. Miku Lily Ellen is with Westcott in the imperial hotel. He is checking her report on what happened in Arubi Island. When Westcott seems happy that he lost, Elen expresses her discomfort. She informs him that a team led by Adeptus 3 is ready to enter the JGSDF. After that, Westcotts remarks that there aren't any photos of Shido, to whch Ellen replies that she thought only Tohka was important. When she says that she'll get a photo of him soon, Westcott stops her, saying that he wants to meet him, to which Ellen replies "Understood. Without fail." Westcott also informs her that he has prepared a big welcome to . After Miku brainwashes her audince, Ellen appears through a hole in the celing an tries to capture Tohka and Shido (who was crossdressing). Ellen is surpirsed (and annoyed) when Tohka throws Shido out through a hole in the wall. Ellen is also surprised that there are this many Spirits together. She then remembers that her priority is Tohka, and they both fight. Moments later, Shido watches Ellen flying away with an unconscious Tohka. Miku Truth While Tohka is held captive in the DEM building, Ellen enters the isolation room where she's at, and asks her to calm down, further proviking Tohka. Ellen informs Tohka that Shido, as well as the other Spirits, will be joining her within the next few days. Since Tohka was about to break her handcuffs, Ellen activates her Territory, which crushes Tohka. After Ellen claims that her Terrytory is the strongest one among all the Wizards, she asks Tohka some questions. Some time later, Tohka is still being questioned by Ellen. Tohka refuses to answer, but Ellen deosn't seem to care. At some point, Tohka asks Ellen why a cameraman is doing this. When Ellen replies that she was masquerading as one, Tohka doesn't really understand. At some point, Westcott wants to enter the room. At first, Ellen hesitates to let him in, but after saying that as long as she's there he'll be protected, she lets him in. Westcott tells Ellen about several torture methods to inverse Tohka, and when he asks her about the one closest to her, Ellen replies that it should be Shido Itsuka. When Tohka is once again about to break the handcuffs, Ellen uses her Territory again. Later, when Mana is fighting Jessica on the DEM building, Ellen suddenly appears, and insults her by saying she's a rat who joined . When Mana said that DEM messes with one's body, Ellen just said that she won't betray Westcott. At some point during the fight, Origami appears and saves Mana. When she heads towards the DEM building, Ellen stops her, and starts a fight with Origami. During the fight, due to Origami's strategy and support, Ellen is wounded by Origami, and claims that she's the second person who's ever managed to hurt her. After this, Westcott contacts Ellen, and she goes to the DEM building. Once there, she goes to the isolation room and stabs Shido, saying that she'll destroy any sword pointed at Westcott. Ellen asks if this was alright, and then she begins to threaten to kill Shido with her sword. Tohka tries to stop her, but seeing that she can't, she inverses. Ellen asks Westcott about the situation, and he says that the demon king has come. Westcott tells Ellen that this is their dream, and asks her to defeat Tohka. The Inverse Spirit and the Wizard engage into a fight. Even though Ellen provokes Tohka, the later has the upper hand, and even resists Ellen's Rhongomiant. Tohka takes the chance to point her sword at Westcott, distracting Ellen and causing her to reopen her wound. Westcott asks her what does she think about Tohka now, and Ellen claims that she's more powerful, compared to what she was before. Even though Ellen claims that she can win, she says that her wound will prevent her from fighting at full capacity. To this, Westcott suggest they retreat, saying that today was already a great achievement. Then, they both leave, while Westcott claims to know nothing about Shido Itsuka. Natsumi Search At the DEM company building in Great Britain, the DEM board members are reviewing Westcott's actions in Japan and, displeased, call for a vote to remove him. When half the board members raise their hands, Ellen uses a laser blade to cut their arms off. Then, she scolds the board for saying that Westcott is doing things out of "fun and self-gratification". Westcott, however, tells Ellen that the board members were in their right to call for a vote. After Westcott talked with Woodman, he tells Ellen that Murdoch was right, that it was bad to lose Adeptus 2 and Adeptus 3 during the battle, and he suggests to look for new candidates. Ellen has no idea who could be worthy, except for the comatose Artemisia Bell Ashcroft. Westcott interrupts her, and he mentions the young Wizard who managed to hurt her. Natsumi Change When Ellen and Westcott arrive at Tengu city from Great Britain, Westcott suggests they build a residence in Japan, since the trip is tiring. Ellen, however, seems despleased, since Westcott left DEM defenseless agains the board members. While he is not bothered by the fact that they could cause a revolution, Ellen says that he should place in her situation, since she would have to do the cleaning afterwards. Westcott changes the subject to Shido Itsuka, and Ellen shows him what she's found. Apparently, Shido is surrounded by 6 Spirits, and he's probably backed up by . They decide to wait for Shido to deepen his bonds with the Spirits before attempting to inverse them, and Westcoot tells Ellen about the Spirit , who hasn't been reported as lost yet. Some time later, Natsumi is thinking about other pranks to pull on Shido, but Ellen and other Wizards find her. They engage into a fight. After Natsumi uses several times on the Wizards, they end up becoming children. Ellen decides that she can't waste any more time and attacks Natsumi with her laser blade, causing her to release her powers, and the Wizards go back to normal. When Ellen is about to cut off Natsumi's limbs, Shido and the Spirits arrive to save Natsumi. Despite this, Ellen still has the upper hand, so Shido and the girls teleport with Natsumi to . After the fight, several men try to ambush Origami, since her disciplinary punishment has been decided. At the same time, she receives a call from Ellen, who asks her to join DEM. Origami refuses at first, but Ellen claims that they won't hurt Shido in the mean time, and that she could have access to special Realizers and information on the Spirit that killed her parents. Origami accepts the offer, Ellen attacks the group of men, and she welcomes Origami into DEM Industries. After Natsumi escapes from , Shido looks for her in his house, only to find Ellen there, sitting in a sofa. When he tries to call Kotori, Ellen takes his phone, saying that the whole house is under her Territory. She also wants to ask Shido where is Natsumi. He refuses, and Ellen tells him that the peaceful days he has with the Spirits is only because DEM allows it. In exchange for Natsumi, Ellen will let him and the other Spirits live. Shido still refuses, and Ellen takes out her sword. When she treathens to cut his ear off, Shido's phone rings, and he takes to chance to run away, since Ellen is distracted. However, she redeploys her Territory once again. This time, she receives a call from headquarters, and leaves before saying that Shido is a lucky person. While she's out on the street, she explains the situation to a subordinate. An artificial satellite is falling on Tengu city, and it's aiming at Westcott. Apparently, the board directors are trying to seize power by killing Westcott. Ellen felt regret for not chopping off their heads instead of their arms. She gives the subordinate orders to evacuate and to retrieve any Sephira Crystal that may be left behind. Once she arrives to the hotel where Westcott's at, he tells her that everything's fine, since won't let Shido and the Spirits die. Ellen says that even though her Territory could keep the damages to a minimum, it's still too dangerous. Since she insists, Westcott sends Origami with the unit to take care of the satellite. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 5-10, 12-14 ***Date A Live Encore 4 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-5, 7-10 *Manga **Date AST Like *Game: **Date A Live: Ars Install Powers and Abilities Wizard Equipments & weapons: *Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit) ** *** *** *Airship ** Living up to her title as "The World's Strongest Wizard," Ellen can easily defeat a Spirit with a limited-release Astral Dress. She was also able to fight on par with Tohka in her Inverse Form, though she was never able to inflict a serious injury or get the upper hand on her. However, she was wounded at the time. Ellen is one of the few wizards that can use her powers without a CR-Unit. However, this takes her a lot of concentration. She is also the only person shown to be able to maintain her fighting ability while under Natsumi's transformation. Ellen is also the pilot of the airship . However, it should be noted that all the spirits Ellen fought never went all out against her, because they were either sealed by Shido, underestimated her or she caught them off guard. Also, as stated by Mana, without a Realizer, she is very clumsy and physically weak. She once tripped several times when nothing was around and had to take two breaks while climbing two floor levels carrying a bunch of documents. Quotes *(To Sir Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott) “That is a given. No matter who the opponent is, I will never lose.” Light Novel Volume 5, Chapter 1 *(To Kotori Itsuka) “-----Elliot. Elliot. You betrayer. You who betrayed our vow. Please prepare yourself. No matter where you hide, I will definitely find you and I will cut off that head of yours” Light Novel Volume 10, Chapter 2 Trivia *In volume 10 of the light novel, Ellen is said to have blue eyes while in the anime, she has purple colored eyes. *In the short story Ellen Mathers' Strongest Day, it is revealed that strawberry shortcake is Ellen's favorite dessert. *Ellen has a running gag associated with her where she always ends up getting caught in-between the antics of Ai, Mai, and Mii. Such as falling into each of the holes they dug in volume 5 and managing to ruin her vacation day in every way during Ellen Mather's Strongest Day.. *Ellen's last name is likely a reference to MacGregor Mathers, one of the founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, which was one of the orders of the Hermetic Qabalah. **The Hermetic Qabalah was one of 3 groups associated to the Sephirot Tree, this may be why Ellen is the only Wizard who has been able to fight evenly with a Spirit. *Even though Ellen is on DEM's side, her sister, Karen, is a part of the <Ratatoskr>, making her the enemy of her own sister. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Wizard Category:Antagonists Category:Adeptus Category:DEM Category:Manga Characters Category:Mystery Category:Secondary Characters